


Example

by MaeaStorm



Series: Misc. Mature One Shots [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gore, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Astrid picks a fight with the wrong person, and is used as an example.
Series: Misc. Mature One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Example

The salty sea air stings Krogan’s lungs while he and the girl- Hofferson, if he remembered correctly- circled one another. Her steps were practiced, but unlike his, she wasn’t calm. She was angry.

Getting angry was foolish when you were fighting.

The man shifted his weight once more, keeping the shaft of his halberd pointed at her at all times, as if it was a shield. He wasn’t striking first. Striking first could be a fatal mistake in this fight.

So, he waited- waited for her to lunge at him.

His eyes focused on the tensing of her thighs, and he paused his circling. Then, she was going for him. He spread his legs to even out his weight, and tossed her axe away from him with his weapon. 

She stumbled away from him, unbalanced. 

Krogan lunged at her this time, swiping a leg underneath the girl’s own, and making her trip. He sliced up towards her, shifting his hands off of the handle of his halberd for a moment, letting the blades slice through her in freefall while it spun.

He ignored the screams of the other riders from their places behind them. 

He then abruptly grabbed it again, and flipped it spear side. He rammed the spear into her gut, and charged with his full weight, forcing her back into the pole behind them.

She made no noise except a gargled sputter of blood when she thumped to the ground.

Then, he turned to the others.

“Does anyone feel like testing my patience today?” He snarled, his eyes glancing across the petrified group.

“No?” He intoned to complete silence.

“Good.” He grunted, while he sat back down to try and clean his weapon again. “Use her as an example.”


End file.
